


Giving Away

by Romeria



Series: Gabriella Illyinichna Solo-Kuryakin [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeria/pseuds/Romeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella has a boyfriend that her dads didn't know about. When Jesse, Waverly and Gaby's daughter, let's it slip, her dads are not happy.</p><p>Especially Illya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Away

Ella was panicking.

In the two months her dads have been gone, she never told them about Marcus Roy. He was her boyfriend, and a loving one at that. Marcus was cute, sweet, and had a  _nice_ body.

She was terrified that Papa would scare him away. Dad would probably subtly threaten in his own way. Like using the sharpest knife to cut vegetables.

Papa would terrify him. He looms over practically everyone, standing at an intimidating 6'5". He make it very hard to bring guys home.

It didn't help that her bff, Jesse Teller, let it slip that she was dating in the first place. Dad almost sliced his thumb off and Papa broke the glass he was holding.

 Jesse took that as a sign and ran home saying Aunt Gaby needed her. Ella rolled her eyes so hard she thought they pop out. 

Papa turned with a menacing look, daring her to confirm what was just said. Ella wore a sheepish smile, then began stuffing her face with chips Jesse left so she wouldn't have to speak.

Dad sat his knife down and walked over to Ella. He towered over her figuratively and literally.

"Please, invite the boy to dinner. See what he's all about." Dad said.

That's how she was in this mess. Stuck in her room until Marcus arrived with only homework and a book to keep her company.

The doorbell rang and she darted down the stairs. "Я открою дверь!" She yelled. Which roughly translated to 'I will open the door.'

"не обижай мальчика. (Illya be nice to the boy)" Dad droned. 

Papa snorted. "Не смеши меня.(Do not make me laugh). He responded with a chuckle. 

* * *

 

Marcus was waiting outside for the door to be answered. He  _really_ liked this girl. Her dads were... intimidating to say the least. There's a legend that Mr. Kuryakin made a kid pee his pants. That was in middle school. Ella hasn't had a boyfriend since.

He was hearing pounding feet coming from upstairs, hopefully it was Ella. Then a language that was probably Russian. 

Ella opened the door with a beautiful smile on her face. She invited him into the house. It had never been revealed what her did for a living, but they must get serious cash.

The house was nice, not too over the top. The furniture was nice and modern, but the artwork and other trinkets were beautiful and old.

 A Soviet sniper rifle hung on the wall next to a photo of a beautiful woman. She had blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a headband was tied around it. She looked a lot like Mr. Kuryakin.

Ella led him to the dinner table where a salad and risotto was placed in their respective dishes. Everyone gathered their food and began to eat when Mr. Kuryakin spoke.

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" He asked in a cold, deep voice.

"Боже мой, Илья", Mr. Solo sighed from where he sat. Ella made signs saying that what Mr. Solo said was 'My god, Mr. Kuryakin.'

Marcus choked on his food then quickly swallowed, "About 3 weeks sir." He hoped his voice didn't sound as nervous as he was.

Mr. Kuryakin nodded and went back to his food. He didn't know if his silence was good. Mr. Solo spoke up.

"Have you fooled around before?" He asked with a smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"No sir."

"Have you dated before?"

"No sir."

"Well, it seems that we are all done with our dinner. Ella and I will put away leftovers."

That meant he was stuck with Mr. Kuryakin. At least Mr. Solo was nice to him, Mr. Kuryakin seemed like he wanted to rip his head off.

"I hope you know." Mr. Kuryakin growled, "If you break her heart, I will break every bone in your body with nothing but my hands. Think about that."

Marcus gulped, "Yes sir."

"Now where is Gaby? She was supposed to be here by now..."

The doorbell rang and Mr. Solo called out from the kitchen for Marcus to open the door. When he opened it, there was a woman at about 5'5 whom he recognized as Jesse's mom.

"Oh! You must be the hot guy Ella's been seeing. I hope your up for a challenge. Her dads are a handful, I swear. Just remember don't hurt her,  **it'll be the last thing you do.** " Mrs. Teller threatened with a fake smile.

Marcus smiled nervously. He was caught in a challenge, but he intended to win it.


End file.
